1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to flexible microwave catheters for natural or artificial lumens, and related methods of assembly and use.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, and so forth) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Disclosed are microwave catheters that enable microwave energy to be effectively delivered within a natural lumen within a body, to a location accessible through a natural or artificial lumen within a body, and/or a body structure such as, for example, an internal organ or body structure.
One such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the gastrointestinal system (e.g., mouth, pharynx, esophagus, stomach, pancreatic structures, small and large bowel, bile duct, rectum and anus). Another such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the auditory system (e.g., auditory canal and Eustachian tube). Yet another such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the respiratory system (e.g., nasal vestibules, nasal cavity, sinus, trachea and the main and lobar bronchus). Another such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the urinary system (e.g., urethra, bladder, ureter, prostate, and kidney). Another such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the female reproductive system (e.g., vagina, cervix, uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries). Another such family of natural lumens includes lumens related to the male reproductive system (e.g., urethra, ejaculatory duct, vas deferens, and testis). Other natural lumens may require access via other means, such as common intravascular procedures to gain access to the lumens associated with the vascular system (aorta, arteries, veins, chambers of the heart). Additionally, the lumens associated with the vascular system may provide a pathway and/or access to all internal organs/body structures (e.g., access to the heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, stomach, intestine, colon, spleen, gall bladder and appendix).
It is believed that renal sympathetic nerve activity initiates, and sustains, the elevation of blood pressure. Chronic elevated blood pressure, or hypertension, is a significant cause of heart disease and death and afflicts millions worldwide. Generally, one having chronic blood pressure of over 140 mm Hg systolic and 90 mm Hg diastolic is classified as suffering from hypertension. Renal denervation has been found to reduce blood pressure. The renal nerves are bundled around the renal artery, which is readily accessible via the femoral artery. Targeting the renal nerves result in additional beneficial outcomes beyond blood pressure reduction which may become primary motivations for the procedure such as metabolic syndrome, heart failure, sleep apnea syndrome, renal insufficiency and diabetic nephropathy